


My Girl Through and Through

by deerly (bsafemydeers)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsafemydeers/pseuds/deerly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fed up with James and co., Lily storms off for some impromptu potions cramming.</p><p>Written for Smutty Claus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girl Through and Through

The cold flat of the knife nudged her knees apart, and Lily could do nothing but acquiesce, shuddering as the tip dragged up her thigh. Her skin, pale and rosy against the metal, puckered slightly in the knife's path, but the pressue was not enough to draw blood.

"Ah," she breathed, a tiny catch in the back of her throat. Severus looked up from where he knelt, and though she was bound to the chair, slumped down with her legs open and cunt displayed, her blouse hanging haphazardly from her shoulders and her hair sticking to the back of her neck, she gave him a slow, heavy smile.

"I didn't say you could speak," he muttered.

The tiny reprimand was enough to make Lily roll her hips. "I didn't," she said, daring him. "I made a sound. Not a word."

"Insolent Gryffindor," came the answer, low and gutteral. He pulled his tie slowly from his neck, and with competent fingers, knotted it around her mouth. The proud lift of her chin and the shallow rise and fall of her chest, nipples peaked and begging, only brought a light of satisfaction to his eyes. "Damned if I remember how," he said, standing and moving to tower over her. "But I've got control of you now, Miss Evans."

Her knee rose to rub at his erection, straining through his trousers.

Severus groaned, and caught her chin with his hand. "Before the night is through," he informed her, lowering himself so that he could grind himself against her cunt, "I shall make you my girl. Through and through." He pressed his nose between her breasts, dragged his tongue to her nipple to hear the cry that spilled from her lips. "Through and through."

 

Lily Evans enjoyed Potions, despite the alleged textbook dryness of the subject, and she enjoyed working with her partner, despite the derision of her housemates. It was true that Severus Snape was somewhat greasy and pointed looking, but, as she informed Sirius Black in a fit of pique, one could say the same for Lucius Malfoy, and she knew Sirius had tumbled around with that particular Slytherin more than once.

It had stunned the Marauders (and oh, how she detested that name) to even consider the idea that Lily could see something in Severus, and it was even more of a blow to their collective ego, which appeared to be attached to one James Potter, that she could make a metaphor in which Severus Snape could be sexual.

None of her defenses of her potions partner had even made a dent in the boys' teasings, and as the Christmas of her sixth year approached, things began to reach a fever pitch. Tiny stupid cartoons of herself and Severus fucking, attempted gropings by James (and one shy attempt by Peter), and the sympathetic Remus trying to reassure her that James meant well but lacked the maturity to express his affection for Lily.

After one particularly large blow-up with James in the common room, Lily had gathered up her things and stalked out, down the halls, seeking out the dungeons and the Slytherins. Perhaps it was stupid of her, she thought, but she was so angry she could fairly see the red mist around the edges of her vision.

"Oi," she called at the entrance to the Slytherin common room, and found herself face to face with Narcissa Black, who managed a look of surprised boredom that Lily thought would serve her well as some nasty high-class housewife. "Listen, I want to speak with Severus," she demanded, and the icy blonde glided away.

Moments later, Severus himself appeared, looking far less bored and far more surprised. "What is it, Evans?"

"I..." Shit, Lily hadn't thought of what she actually wanted to say. So she found herself saying exactly what she was thinking. "Stupid James Potter and his bloody stupid moron friends were harrassing me, so I came to study with you. It'll make them angrier than if I just hit them again. Maybe they'll even think we're fucking."

She'd never seen actual shock on Severus' face. It erased so many of the barriers he put up, and in her already frenzied state, she felt a flutter in her stomach. He was almost fanciable.

Almost shaggable.

"Get your things," she said, much more weakly. "Please?"

 

They relocated to the now empty Potions classroom, where Severus locked and charmed the door. "If your little friends are looking for us, and are successful in finding us, I'd rather not be put in the hospital wing," he muttered blackly.

Pulling out a chair and collapsing on it, Lily smiled. "Too late to whinge now, Severus. You came, didn't you?" She opened the book in her lap. "What shall we study?"

"We're to have a surprise exam next week," Severus said, begrudgingly giving up what was clearly illicit information. "Slughorn's giving us potions to drink. Safe ones, but we're to guess what they are from the effects." He looked less than impressed.

"Then let's give them a try. I'll grab a few that are safe, and we'll just take off the labels or something." Confident, Lily stood and strode over to where a large collection of vials rested in a box. She dug out several, and carried them back to the station Severus was currently leaning on. "Here."

His gaze flickered over the labels, and he nodded approvingly at each, until he came to the last, a tiny vial with a tiny label. At this one, he frowned and picked it up. "Not this." His long fingers easily concealed the label, and Lily's curiousity, damned Gryffindor curiousity, reared its head.

"What?"

"It's not what we want."

"Why not? It's not dangerous. It was in with the rest."

"We're not using it." Severus smirked a bit. "You couldn't handle it, Evans."

Lily grabbed the potion from him and downed it easily while Severus stared in numb awe. Almost immediately, she felt a little... something. A tingle between the eyes. "Oh, that's... strange."

"What do you feel?"

"A little tingle between my eyes, and my nipples are getting hard with you looking at my breasts." Lily clapped a hand over her mouth. She'd had no idea the words were coming out, and there they were!

"Really?" Severus was cautious, but not nearly as self-conscious as he would usually be. "You're turned on?"

"Oh. Oh, yes." Lily couldn't stop the words. They were determined to fight their way past her lips. "I think it would be fantastic if you fucked me right now."

Severus' dark, shining eyes were on her, and she felt her breath hitch as the words began again. "I've always thought about it. In potions class, a lot. What it would be like if instead of potions, I sat on the table and you licked me while the class couldn't do anything but watch and wank." Her cheeks were dark and ruddy now, and she tugged at the collar of her robe, letting it fall to the floor. "It's Veritaserum, Severus."

"Yes," he murmured, coming close to her now. "It is." He pulled her from her chair and led her up to the front of the room, and with more strength than she would have thought possibly, eased her up onto their professor's desk. "Tell me what else you want me to do to you."

She could feel his erection burning through his robe and his pants, and she said, "I can feel your cock right now. And I want to feel it without your pants on."

Severus stripped off his robe without a word, let his pants and underwear slide and puddle on the floor. His cock, proud and springy, seemed to be divining the way to her cunt, aching between her legs. He stepped forward, and Lily scooted towards him as well, nestling his cock against the crotch of her panties.

"I want you to," she said, panting now, "fuck me, and I want you to dominate me. I want you to tie me up and make me your girl. I want to look at you in the hall and in class and think about how if you told me to get on my knees and suck you, I would and I would do it in front of my entire House. I want you to take the knife we use in class and run it all over me so that when I see it, I remember being fucked."

"You're nasty, Evans," said Severus, sliding his hands up her shirt.

"Lily. I want you to call me Lily, especially when you fuck me. And oh, oh, God-- I want you to fuck me."

She felt his forehead come to rest against hers, his heavy breathing matching her own. "Please," she whispered. "Severus," she whispered, tasting each syllable, and was rewarded when he shoved her down on the desk and nearly swallowed her mouth.

 

The smell of chalk was strong as he fucked her, Lily bracing herself against the chalkboard. He fucked her from behind, his large, gnarled hands on her breasts and his mouth at the nape of her neck. His tie was around her eyes now, blindfolding her.

As if she could forget who was fucking her. "Severus," she moaned, throwing her head back blinding for him to take her mouth. He did so, pinching her left nipple as he twisted the right.

"You're never," he gasped, "going to come into this room again without getting wet, Lily." It was a command, punctuated with a hard thrust, her clit leaving a wet smear on the chalkboard. "Wet for me."

"Wet for you," she echoed, her cheeks buring with fever.

"I'm going to turn you now," he said, his voice dropping low into a register she'd never heard before. Her cunt muscles tightened at it. "Because you are going to come, and then I am going to come, and I want us to see each other."

He pulled out and she turned around, and in only a heartbeat she was pressed back against the chalkboard, his cock again safely at home inside her. It was only seconds before she began to convulse around hind, white hot light entering her, and she gave a tiny cry.

Severus dragged his thumb across her bottom lip possesively. "You're my girl now, Lily. Come."

And she did.


End file.
